Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME
Don't Hug me I'm Scared is the second episode of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series, the puppets learn about time. It was published on January 8, 2014. Plot Yellow Guy and Red Puppet are just sitting on their chairs while Bird Puppet rocks the rocking chair which he is sitting on. Red Puppet tells them to stop mucking around and that they only have five minutes until their show is on, the TV currently shows static. Bird Puppet replies to Red Puppet and said that five minutes isn't enough time. The clock comes to life and tells them that there's time for a song, Red Puppet, breaking the fourth wall, asks the viewers who the clock is. The clock begins to dance and begins to sing, he tells the puppets where time can be placed. (Such as a wall or a wrist,) Yellow Guy is shown to have a watch. The clock tells the puppets that the past is far behind them and the future doesn't exist, Yellow Guy asks the clock what the time is and he replies by saying that it's quarter to nine and time to have a bath. Bird Puppet insists that they're already clean, Tony ignores him and scrubs Yellow Guy until the water is brown. He later tells them that time goes only one way and cannot go in reverse, the clock tells them to watch the time go fast like a merry go round. He later tells the puppets to go on a journey through time, Red Puppet tells him that he and the other puppets don't want to go and they will miss their show. Tony tells the puppets to not be stupid and to go back in time anyways, they see what it was like in the past. Yellow Guy finds a tree with circles inside, the clock later finds a tree that is older and dies. Bird Puppet found a fresh apple from a tree branch, which later rots. Tony tells them that time can be told by the moon or the sun and the time flies fast when they have fun. Bird Puppet is seen about to finish his stack of cards which later gets ruined by the clock. The puppets give out examples of when having fun is allowed, Yellow Guy says that he is friends with his dad, who growls angrily. Red Puppet asks the clock what happened after the old days. Tony begins to tell them about the future, Yellow Guy tells him that an old man died. The clock ignores the old man and instead pays attention to a computer and everything you can do in the future, Roy is seen looking at an explicit website as Yellow Guy says that his dad is a computer, his father growls once again. The clock pops up on the computer and tells Yellow Guy to look at the time. Fish can be seen on plates, in the bath, and scattered everywhere in a room. Tony tells them how time can also be useful, the puppets ask when time began and when it will end. Tony tells them that time is important and he is a clock. Red Puppet and the other puppets begin to question time, this angers the clock. He begins to beep loudly and everyone except Yellow Guy cover their ears, Yellow Guy's ears begin to bleed. The clock tells them how strange it is how time makes their appearances change. Yellow Guy looks in the mirror as his appearance changes, Red Puppet's hair grow longer, and the flesh on Bird Puppet's left hand melts off, Yellow Guy lets out a cry. The clock just stands and watches the puppets suffer, Bird Puppet's left hand becomes nothing but bones, the puppets' appearances begin to get worse. Yellow Guy tells the clock to make it end, Bird Puppet's left eye falls out. Red Puppet shakes and it shows a close up on his face, the clock tells them he's only a clock and they'll be fine but eventually everyone runs out of time, which means everyone dies. It is revealed that they were watching their show, with the picture of the future and Bird Puppet's eyeball. Red Puppet shuts the TV off. In the credits, bugs duplicate on what could be Yellow Guy's hair. Gallery DHMISII.png|Title DontHugMe2.png|The puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past. AppleDHMIS.png|The rotten apple YellowAging.png|Ewwww BirdAging.png|Gross! Trivia *The date is June 19th, just like the first episode. *The ruined painting of the clown from the first episode can be seen. *A wanted poster of Yellow Guy can be seen when the puppets learn about the past. *Sketchbook is hiding when the puppets are waiting for their show and when Red Puppet is in the room with fish scattered everywhere. *The clock presumably brought the puppets from the past to the future, this is possible because of the eyeball and the picture of the future. Category:Episodes